1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device which facilitates the attachment of a button to a fabric or other material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Button attaching aids, of which the devices shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,943 of A. O. Hoefle issued Aug. 5, 1952, and the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,347 of Arnold R. Bone issued Sept. 5, 1978 are examples, are well known. However, button attaching aids have been deficient in various respects. In general they have been difficult to thread, performed unreliably, and were inefficient, or were unduly complex and costly to produce. Recent improvements in button attaching aids are disclosed in Singer owned U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 145,939 filed May 2, 1980 by Donald R. Davidson et al for "Button Attaching Tool", and in another Singer owned U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 167,984, July 14, 1980, of Donald R. Davidson et al for "Button Attaching Tool With Button Storage Compartment". The button attaching aids of said applications overcome to a degree, the various deficiencies present in the prior art device, and the present application further improves upon such designs by providing a button sewing device which is especially simple in construction and far less costly to produce than anything heretofor proposed.